


A Mother's Sins

by emyy250



Category: Gargoyles (Cartoon)
Genre: Kidnapping, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23267323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emyy250/pseuds/emyy250
Summary: Demona kidnaps a rival business owner for unknown reasons. Elisa is sent to investigate, but not everything is as it seems and nothing could have prepared her for what she would find out. Rated T for kidnapping. Requested by 93MANIAC.Note: This was published on 3-22-20 and is ongoing.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The meeting

"Yes, I need those reports done by Thursday. I must be going now. I have another meeting to attend." Natalie Mancia hung up.

She closed the tabs on her computer. Her hazel eyes blinked tiredly. Natalie fixed the sleeves of her brown shirt, covering her pale skin. She slowly got up, getting used to standing up again. Her feet were swollen and achy, but she still had work to do. The doctor said she wasn't due for another two months and a half. Natalie went the parking garage and drove to the café.

There were a bit of traffic, but it wasn't too back for lunchtime. She found a parking spot and walked to the café. The café was a decent size with a few private booths. She scanned the room before seeing Dominique. She walked over, sitting down. A waitress came. Natalie ordered a latte and croissant. Dominique wore her usual red outfit.

"Hello, Dominique. What did you want to talk about?" Natalie asked.

"A potential deal if you're willing." She sipped her coffee.

Natalie found the wording slightly odd, but dismissed it. She had heard that Dominique tended to be to the point. It was a good and bad thing in the business world.

"I'm willing to hear it." She said.

"Here's your order, ma'am." The waitress brought her things.

"That will be all for now. Leave us be, I don't want anymore interruptions." Dominique told her.

She frowned, but left them alone. Dominique handed Natalie a milena folders. She set down her latte and took the folder. As she scanned the papers, her face paled. Then she grew angry. Dominique shouldn't have been able to get these! Before she could speak, she suddenly felt woozy.

"Don't worry, human. Your child won't be harmed from the sedative I had put in your drink." Dominique had an unsettingly grin on her face as Natalie blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The investigation begins

Elisa's POV

"Maza, my office!" Captain yelled.

I followed her to her office. Her steps were heavy on the tile floor. I matched her pace. She sat at her desk, grabbing something. I closed the door.

"Someone has reported Natalie Mancia of Mancia Industries missing yesterday. Apparently, she went to a meeting and never came back to work. This is a high priority case since she is 6 and a half months pregnant." She explained.

"Do we know anything else?" I asked.

"We have a warrant to look through her computer and home. Elisa, you're the only qualified detective available at the moment to solve this. Bluestone is still healing from his injuries. If you need backup, I'll give it to you, but we can't afford to tip off the kidnapper." She said sternly.

"I understand, Captain." I nodded.

"Everything we have so far is here. I suggest you go to Mancia Industries first." She gave a file.

"Alright, Captain." I said, turning to the door.

I read the file. Natalie Mancia was 33, white with brown hair and hazel eyes. She had no criminal record. Her company, Mancia Industries, was a medical tech business. It had a few lawsuits. People saying a product had hurt their family member or other claims of the sort.

I locked the file away, grabbing the warrant, and drove to Mancia Industries. It took an hour to get there. I parked my car. It was a typical skyscraper with the company's name on it. I walked to the front desk.

"Detective Maza, NYPD. I have a warrant to take Natalie Mancia's computer." I told the secretary, showing my badge.

"Oh, of course. Follow me." They lead me to her office.

They led me to Natalie's office. It was big and wide with lots of shelves. I went to her desk and unplugged the computer. I put in a box and went to interview the receptionist on this floor. We took a conference room for privacy.

"Alright, Mr. Blackton. Tell me when you came into work and if you saw Natalie Mancia yesterday." I said.

"I came into work at 7 o'clock. Natalie came in around 8. I worked for awhile. Then around 11:00, I saw Natalie take the elevator. My hour long lunch started at 12:30. I stayed in the building the whole time. At 4 o'clock, a client arrived and asked where Natalie was. I called her work phone, but no one answered. I tried her cell phone too, but it didn't work. I brought in my supervisor and that's all I know." He told me.

I wrote down the event and asked a few more questions. He answered them then I interviewed the supervisor next. The supervisor's story matched Mr. Blackton's. However, she added that Natalie's work calendar did not have any names. The company endured a phishing scam and client names got leaked.

I brought in a few more people, but they didn't know who she was meeting. Natalie didn't seem to talk to her coworkers very much. I called Captain Chavez. I asked to have the security footage from that day and any phone calls for Natalie. I brought the computer to my car and decided what to do. I would check her home after I dropped the computer off. I drove back to the precinct.

Elisa's POV End


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Meeting Demona

Natalie woke up. Her head hurt. She felt a little nauseous. She wondered when was the last time she eaten? The nausea passed after a few minutes. She hoped her baby was ok. She guessed it had been about a week or more since she had a check up. She looked around. The room had no windows and only a few pieces of furniture. Natalie got up. She slowly remembered what happened. Dominique had kidnapped her and was trying to scare her into giving up more information. How did she get that anyway? She wasn't sure. But something would change when she got back home.

The door opened. It wasn't Dominique. It was a female gargoyle. It was blue with red hair and a golden tiara. There were two other gold bands as well. One on her arm and the other on her ankle. Natalie narrowed her eyes as it set the tray down. The meal was meatloaf and cooked green beans.

"Why are you working with Dominique?" Natalie asked.

"That's none of your concern, human." The gargoyle snarled.

"Where is she?" She questioned.

"Eat before I change my mind. That is the only food you're getting." It ignored the question.

Natalie picked up the fork and ate some green beans. They weren't very good. The gargoyle watched, bored, as she ate. The meatloaf was better than green beans. She was more focused on eating everything. After she was finished, Natalie was dragged to her feet.

The gargoyle shoved Natalie out of the room. Her arms were twisted behind her back. The hall was long and dim. It was concert. They walked for a few more minutes. Natalie was pushed into the interrogation room. It was empty expect for a metal table and chairs. She was handcuffed to one side of the table.

"What do I call you?" Natalie stared at the gargoyle.

"My name is Demona." She answered.

There was a pause. They sized each other up. Then the interrogation started.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Searching Natalie's house

Elisa's POV

After I dropped off the computer at the precinct, I gathered a team to take with me to Natalie's house. The technician assured me that he would be careful with it. I told the Captain my plans. We would go to Natalie's first then see if she had any relatives to contact. We loaded up then set off.

Natalie lived a penthouse apartment a few miles uptown. It took an hour and half to get there. I showed the landlord the warrant. We were taken up to the penthouse floor. One of the guys taped off the area and we went in.

We spilt off, searching the house for any evidence. I was the lead detective so they would report anything they found to me. Natalie's apartment was fairly clean and organized. I checked the living room. It had wood furniture and a green couch. I hadn't found anything unusual. I was trying to decide what to do next.

"Detective Maza!" One of the guys called.

They were in the hallway. The closet door was open and some things were shoved to the side. I looked inside. There was a large box filled with guns. A few hand guns and a rifle were on top. They didn't look like they were used recently.

"Well, this doesn't clear up anything." I frowned.

The pile of guns sat, gathering more dust. It was odd, but sometimes people thought they could get away with things once they were in charge. This was something to come back to as it wasn't immediately relevant to the case at hand. I mentally cataloged them and turned away.

"Alright, get these bagged!" I went deeper into the house.

I found Natalie's bedroom and the bathroom. The bathroom had nothing of interest. Natalie's room was a gray-ish blue. I searched the room. I found her laptop and that was pretty much it. We took the laptop and guns back with us. As I drove away, I felt a strange feeling settle in my stomach; unsure of what Natalie was involved in.

Elisa's POV End


End file.
